Starry Night
by Crimson Night Sky
Summary: After countless failed attempts of getting her partner to notice her, Maka become more distant and saddened. Meanwhile Soul faces a similar problem, only he doesn't know when the right moment to confess will happen. All of this causes the partners to become more distant, until one fateful night.
1. Rainy Day

Chapter 1- Rainy Day

MAKA'S POV

I sat on the roof of the apartment, the wind whipping my hair across my face. The air smelled of rain from the recent showers, now evaporating in the desert heat.

I was wearing a thin violet tube-top and some black short-shorts, with nothing covering my feet. My hair wasn't in its usual pigtails; it just flowed down my back; well it does when it's not windy. I inhaled deeply, and tasted the humid atmosphere. I stared up at the stars, and admired how beautifully they shined. They were all so unique and special in their own way. Not only did they light up the night, but they also brightened my mood a bit. It didn't help much, although it calmed me down and helped me relax.

I was kinda depressed; for the past four years, I've been trying so hard to look more attractive. I've tried different styles of clothing, tried exposing a bit of skin here and there, yet it all made me feel incredibly stupid and petty, like I was desperate or something. I want someone to like me for who I am, not because of my looks; and based on Soul's opinion, neither idea is gonna happen anytime soon. I hung my head with sadness and shame. Of course, Soul doesn't really know that it was HIM I was trying to impress all this time.

I felt something warm and wet slide down my cheek, and I wiped it away. Another tear came down, but I didn't bother trying to hold in; I just let it out silently. My body trembled from the quiet sobs, and I thought to myself, "I'm the most pathetic person on the planet right now."

SOUL'S POV

After hanging out with the guys for a round of basketball, we went to a frozen yogurt shop just outside of Death City, _Death Jamz._ Death the Kid offered to pay for us tonight, and we placed our order.

Black Star screamed to the cashier, "You god demands for Mint Chocolate! Yahoo!"

Kid tells Black Star to quiet down, then he says to the girl at the cash register, "For me, I would like a chocolate wafer cone, please."

Lastly I order, "Vanilla for me…" I thought for a moment, then said, "I would also like a Strawberry Sunday, thank you." Kid and Black Star look at me funny, then I asked them, "What? I'm getting one for Maka; is that such a big deal?"

Kid starts chuckling, while Black Star teases, "Soul's in looove!"

I smacked Black Star on the head with my fist. "Shut up! A cool guy like me doesn't fall in love with a flat-chest like her."

"Then why are you getting her an ice cream? If she wants one, she should've played basketball with us! Or perhaps she's too scared to be beating by her god! Ha-ha-ha!" He earned another fist to his head from me.

"She said she had to finish her homework for Stein and study for a test." I reply nonchalantly.

That's not the only reason she stayed home, though. For some reason, she's been all gloomy and distant-like whenever she's around me. I feel guilty, like this has to do with me or something, but I've not the slightest idea why it would. Lately, I've been looking at her differently, like my eyes were foggy before. I'm starting to notice small details that enhance my opinion of her, like the fact that her eyes are a shimmering and beautiful shade of emerald green. Her ash blonde hair in those twin pigtails look smooth like silk; whenever she smiles, there's a hint of dimples near the corners of her mouth; and her long legs are always fit—

_NOT COOL, MAN!_

…OK, I'll admit it, I love her; I always have. Even though I constantly tease her about her fat ankles, flat chest, and her bookworm personality, I find her the most attractive girl I've seen in my life. She means the whole world to me, and I can't imagine a life without her…although I _could_ go without the constant Maka-Chops. I chuckled quietly so the shinigami and the blue-haired monkey couldn't hear me.

While I was lost in thought, a sudden jab of pain emanated from my chest. I grabbed my chest tightly as I focus on controlling my breath. I start to wonder what that sharp pain was when I see a lonely soul in front of me. It's shivering, like its cold, but when I look closer, those are sob-related shivering. I recognize this soul…its Maka's! Something's wrong with her! I practically dismantled the seat that I was sitting in when I sharply stood up and bolted to the door.

Kid and Black Star looked at each other, then Kid asked, "What's wrong Soul? Something the matter?" I immediately sprinted out of the yogurt shop, Maka's ice cream in a tight grip, and leaped onto my motorcycle. Kid quickly paid for the ice cream, said thank you to the lady at the cash register, and then along with Black Star, bolted out of the shop. Kid shouted to me as I sped away, but all I could hear was Maka's soul, crying and shouting as though her heart was being ripped out from her chest. I begged repeatedly inside my head, _please be okay, Maka! Please, please, please…_


	2. Lonely Soul

**Hiya, I'm back :)**

**Here's another chapter for Starry Night, which is another edited story for ****_s0ulmatch3r_****. This is the last story that I am editing for ****_s0ulmatch3r_**** under my name. The rest with be completely my imagination :D**

**So, without further interruptions, here is the next chapter**

**~Enjoy **

* * *

**Maka:**

I cried myself to sleep after about an hour of crying and sniffling. The dream that came after I drifted off was full of sadness and depressing thoughts.

All I remember though was the saddest part of the dream, which was when Soul abandoned me after I made him into a Death Scythe. He immediately started dating another girl who had to offer more than i did, both personality-wise and a more-developed body. I remember hearing the words that Soul has said both in real life and in my dream, which was "No one would ever fall in love with a flat-chest like you," only the dream Soul had said that he never wanted to see my miserable self again.

I woke up in a cold sweat, wondering where I was. Then it hit me, _I'm...in my room? Why wasn't I up on the roof? _I saw Soul walking out of my room. _So Soul found me somehow and tucked me in bed...?_

"Soul?"

He turned toward me when he heard his name, and smiled briefly, "yeah?"

"How did you find me?" I asked, trying to keep him near me a little bit longer.

"Well," he began, scratching his head nervously. "I felt your soul wavelength, and I looked in your room and saw that you weren't there. I searched everywhere for you, but I couldn't find you. So I panicked." He leaned against my door frame, crossing his arms. "I tried to find you by resonating our souls a bit, and..." Soul's face took on a pinkish hue, and he shook his hair out of his face. "...uhh, I kinda...read your mind a little bit."

I blushed about 10 shades of red when he said this and thought, _Shit he's never gonna let me live this down..._

"But since I resonated with you I was able to find you-WHOA!" He ducked quickly as a book hit the wall outside my room, a loud _thud_ sounding as it hit it and slid down the wall. I got out of my bed, book in hand, and followed Soul as he fled into the darkness of our apartment and into the living room.

When I reached the living room, I couldn't see anything, since the curtain were pulled tightly shut. I pulled them apart, then walked around the living room, looking left and right, then up and down, until I felt warm hands grabbing my wrists and forcing me to the ground. Soul's hands pinned my wrists to the floor, so all I could do was lie there and yell at him.

"Get off me! I swear, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Hey, it's not nice to swear, y'know." Soul said while smirking.

"Oh, is THAT why you do it all the time?" I retorted.

"Yep, pretty much." He lowered his head a few centimeters, pressing his nose to mine. I blushed again, and I could feel the beads of sweat start to form on my forehead. "Uh, S-S-Soul, please l-l-let me go." I stammered, nervous from his closeness.

"Nope."

"Why the hell not?!" I glared at him again.

"Cuz I don't wanna." His smirk grew wider, and I sighed, turning my head away.

"Stop it Soul, just stop."

He frowned, confused. "Is something wrong?" he asked. I felt his soul wavelength starting to prod mine, and I quickly walled up before he could see anything. He raised his eyebrow at me, puzzled. "Maka, what's wrong?"

"You're on top of me, THAT'S what's wrong!" I snapped.

"No, that's not it," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And how would you know that?"

"You need to block your soul faster," he smirked, and leaned closer again. I huffed and then slammed my head against his, and he yelped in pain. He pulled back, rubbing his head. I sat up, rubbing mine as well. He glared at me. "Why the fuck did you do that?!"

"It was the only way to get you off of me!" I realized then that my legs were still trapped. _Damn it. _I sighed, "Why were you doing that?" I asked, a bit tired from the struggle. I giggled at the pout on his face.

He glanced at me and rolled his eyes, "Doing what?"

I blinked, unsure how to say it without it sounding awkward or stupid, but gave up quickly, "never mind." I stared down at my hands, not wanting to see his face.

"Ohhh, you mean this-" suddenly, I was lying on the floor again, and he was leaning into my face. His lips were about an inch from mine, and I gulped.

"Y-yeah, that." I stuttered, and he smiled. "Why are you doing that?" it's like you're trying to kiss me or something." I waited for him to jump back and shout 'Kiss YOU? HELL no!' so I can run and lock myself in my room.

It never happened.


	3. Never Let Me Go

**Hiya guys, :D**

**Here is the last chapter for ****_Starry Night_****. Hope you like it. Thanks for sticking with me to the end, this is the fist completed story out of many that I've already uploaded ;)**

**Don't forget to R&R :)**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

**_Recap:_**

**_I waited for him to jump back and shout 'Kiss YOU? HELL no!' so I can run and lock myself in my room._**

**_It never happened._**

* * *

"Maybe I am," he said softly, and my eyes widened.

"Why the HELL would you do that?! You don't even like me; you're screwing with my head!" I started to squirm, or _try_ to, more like.

He stared at me, then laughed. I responded by pouting, "What's so funny?"

He shook his head, chuckling now, "Even though you're THE smartest nerd I've ever known, you can be dense sometimes," he said and I fumed.

"What?! What the hell does THAT supposed to-"

I squeaked lightly when he pressed his lips against mine, but I snapped out of my short trance and melted into his kiss. I angled my head to deepen it, and he released my wrists and came down to caress the sides of my face. My arms snaked their way around his neck, and I pulled myself closer to him, our chests meeting with each other. He broke a few moments later, breathing fast and hard. His forehead rested on mine, and one of his hands retreated and started to rub my side. The thumb that was still on my face traced circles on my cheek, which caused me to blush furiously. He stared into my eyes, crimson meeting olive/jade.

He smirked, "Did you study enough from that?"

I stared at him in confusion, giving him a raised eyebrow. Then I giggled when I understood the joke, "Oh I'm sure I did; I always do."

Soul smiled, "Great! Now...are you ready for the test?"

I grinned from ear to ear, "I'm always ready."

"Good, let's get started then," he said.

Soul smashed his lips onto mine with new ferocity and passion. His tongue ran across my lips, asking for entrance. I complied, and our tongues danced, fighting for dominance. I moaned, and wrapped my arms around his neck again. The hand that was on my face went to the back of my head and lifted my head off the ground, while the hand on my waist lifted me up off the floor completely. His lips began to move down across my jawbone, placing small, gentle kisses as he went further down, softly nipping at my skin. When he got to my neck, he bit down where it connected to my shoulder, and I released a moan, enjoying the ecstasy and sensation. When I felt him start to move my shirt up my stomach, I grabbed his head and brought him back up, kissing him with a fiery passion. He groaned in protest but kissed my back anyway, his tongue once again exploring foreign territory inside my mouth again.

We broke away, which caused me to whimper, already missing the spark of his burning passion. We were breathing faster than our erratic heartbeats, and much heavier. Our foreheads touched again, and he chuckled between breaths.

"Well done Ms. Albarn," he grinned, "a well-earned A." He kissed me again, softer this time, like butterflies barely touching the soft snow. He broke away after a few seconds. He smirked, "You've NO clue how long I've been waiting to do that."

I eyed him, blushing around 20 different shades of red, but doubted his statement, "You're kidding, right?"

"No, why would I be kidding about this?"

I stared at the floor for a few moments, and then pushed him off, gently but firmly. He frowned, "What's wrong?"

I didn't respond, but started fidgeting with the hem of my tank top, refusing to meet his blood-red eyes. The words that I've been repeating inside my head not erupting from my throat like I want them too.

_Because you've been making fun of me ever since we became partners. You've made fun of how small my chest is, even though I'm almost a C cup; you've said that I have fat ankles; how I'm a class-A nerd; how no one would ever fall for a flat-chested bookworm like me._

He made a puppy-lip face to try to cheer me up, but failing once he saw tears glittering my jade eyes.

"Maka, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Soul said while trying to get me to look at him. I continued to stare at the floor.

I sat up, and when I looked into his eyes, his beautiful blood-red eyes, I flinched from the hurt that flooded them and looked down again. Finally, the words that were stuck in my throat spilled out like a forceful waterfall.

"Well, you always said that no cool guy would ever be interested in me, and I believed you," I said, my voice cracking, which made me cringe. "I thought that no one would ever want to be with me, and because of that, I wouldn't be able to get married and have a family. I thought that I would live a lonely life and die without anyone caring about me." I blushed deeply, surprised at how I told Soul so easily. I felt his eyes on me, and I chuckled sadly, "'You're such a boring, flat-chested bookworm' you'd always say. And I never denied it. I only gave you Maka-Chops as a response, but I never disagreed." I felt something hot and wet drip down my face, one at a time, and I sniffled.

"What, so you just accepted that? You weren't gonna ask me what I really thought?" He sounded a bit angry, and I hung my head for a little bit, then glared at him through my watery eyes.

"Oh come on Soul! Did you really expect me to just randomly ask you that?! You wouldn't have told me anyways! You would've told me the same thing you did everyday!" I screwed my eyes shut so I didn't have to look at him.

He was quiet for a little while, then I felt him take my hand, entwining our fingers. I opened my eyes and stared at the sight of them, and I was on the brink of crying again. He smiled lightly, a sad look in his eyes. "I was just teasing you, honest," he said, stroking my hand with his thumb.

I raised an eyebrow at him, my face taking on a pinkish hue, "Really? So you're saying that it was all lies then?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, you ARE a bookworm," he admitted. He scanned my figure, making me squirm a little bit. "When I started to make fun of you, you DID have a flat chest, but now I can tell that you've grown a LOT since then." He chuckled lightly as my cheeks burned with slight embarrassment. I whacked his arm and he laughed, me laughing along with him. When we stopped, his eyes met mine, a look of seriousness clearly visible. "But you've NEVER been boring; not once. Sure you would just sit there reading a book mostly everyday, or training my ass off, but I NEVER saw you as boring. I always thought of you as interesting and full of surprises." He glanced around the room, then around me. "I don't see a book anywhere though..."

I smirked, and brought my hand out, and it flew towards his face. He cringed, expecting impact, but found that it was at least two inches from his nose. I my hand was a hardcover book. He stared at me in disbelief, "How do you DO that?!"

"I have my ways." I said grinning.

"It's like you have a bookworm superpower or something." He laughed.

I smiled, "You can say that."

Soul smiled as he kissed me again, and I kissed him back with love and affection.

"So, it's official...?" Soul asked. I provided my famous WTF look. "Are we, y'know...a thing?" he asked nervously.

I mock-pondered to the point of where Soul blurted out, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled at first, then laughed, and after awhile, I kissed him gently, and whispered in his ear. If only you'll never let me go."

He smiled a genuine smile. "Deal."


End file.
